Alpha (Andy Maguire)
Alpha (real name: Andrew "Andy" Thomas Maguire) is a human mutate that gained his powers from being exposed to an irradiated cosmic cloud. Marvel 2000 History Andrew Maguire was born in Brooklyn to inattentive parents that never gave him as much attention as they should have, sometimes even forgetting that they had a child. Andy would often have to work for what he had, even taking a job in his early teens as a paper delivery boy for the Daily Bugle. This job led him one fateful day to the Baxter Building where Franklin Richards was recruiting a team to go fight an intergalactic evil that was causing genocide across the universe. Despite having no powers, Andy joined the small group as he didn't want to see Earth destroyed because that's where he kept his stuff. Getting Superpowers During the first fight, Andy had been launched into a cloud of cosmic energy. Barely surviving, Andy fell back to the planet, later waking up to find that his body had been charged with cosmic energy, giving him superstrength, flight, and the ability to fire photon blasts from his hands. Further investigation revealed that his powers were coming directly from the ever-expanding universe itself and Andy was a conduit for that energy. As the universe expanded, Andy's powers would as well. A New Home During the first fight, Andy had been launched into a cloud of cosmic energy. Barely surviving, Andy fell back to the planet, later waking up to find that his body had been charged with cosmic energy, giving him superstrength, flight, and the ability to fire photon blasts from his hands. Further investigation revealed that his powers were coming directly from the ever-expanding universe itself and Andy was a conduit for that energy. As the universe expanded, Andy's powers would as well. Planet of the Cats When an alternate version of Franklin Richards arrived, Icarus was the first to see through to the fact it was the wasn't the real Franklin for their universe. To keep him from informing the rest of the team, Franklin transported the room they were in to a pocket dimension, leaving the doorway an empty void. Alpha would soon fall through the void out of curiosity, falling through time and space until coincidentally landing on the new homeworld of the Riffians, which just happened to be where Kittania and Juston had been taken to. Alpha arrived just in time to save Juston as the last second, who had been put on trial for the crimes of the Trio who had destroyed Kittania's homeworld. When Kittania opted to stay to lead her people, she offered Juston and Alpha a way home. Negative When half of the team had been spirited away to the Negative Zone by Annihilus, Johnny Storm and Alpha immediately followed to rescue them. While Johnny had been immediately captured by Annihilus, Alpha fell into the clutches of Blastaar the Living Bomb Blast, who could sense Alpha's immense powers. Destroying Alpha's costume, the villain began to beat Alpha into submission and brainwashing him into a feral puppet that he intended to use against Annihilus. When he had been unleashed against his friends, Cannonball easily thrashed him, noting that Alpha had the powers, but not the experience to wield them properly. Valeria broke through the brainwashing, noting that if Alpha helped Blastaar destroy the Earth, then he'd be hurting his puppy, the thing he loves most in the universe This instantly snapped Alpha back to reality and sent Blastaar hurtling through space with a single punch. Powers and Abilities Andy is now capable of continually recharging massive amounts of cosmic energy, which he can release in the form of energy blasts, super strength, super speed, force fields, telekinesis, matter manipulation, and flight, although as Cannonball noted, "You've got the powers, but not the skill to use them." Appearances Alpha appears in New Warriors and is one of the founding members of the current incarnation. Trivia * Alpha's real name is derived from the three actors who played Spider-Man on the big screen: Andrew Garfield, Tom Holland and Tobey Maguire. * Andy's beloved puppy is named after the second host of Mystery Science Theater 3000. * Alpha was originally going to be gay (note how he's the only one who doesn't fawn over Kittania in her first appearance), but currently his sexuality remains unclear. * While Alpha's origin in the canon Marvel Universe is tied to Spider-Man, at M2K that two characters have never so much as met. * Has a severe case of Coulrophobia (fear of clowns). Category:New Warriors Members Category:Marvel 2000 Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Healing Factor Category:Longevity Category:Energy Projection Powers Category:Unbreakable Skin